


strange bedfellows

by lgbtmagik



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain Marvel (2019), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Not so) Slowburn, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmagik/pseuds/lgbtmagik
Summary: i genuinely can't think of a summary. carol and peggy are hogwarts kids. you'll laugh and cry. it good.





	1. tea leaves

Peggy always finds herself in the back of the classroom. Today is no different. She's tucked in a corner, reading as she listens to the professor ramble. She may feel the need to listen, if she wasn't already top of the class.   
  
She smells the air as her eyes skim over the story in her hands. It smells of earl grey. Such a smell could burn her nose hairs if she continued to inhale so deeply.   
  
"You may begin reading the leaves."   
  
Peggy moves her book to the side in order to switch her cup with the person across from her. She looks up to see who even took the spot.   
  
Carol Danvers is... quite the witch. Her wand is always holding her hair together, and her glasses are never set straight. Peggy isn't overly fond of the ditz across from her, but she seems to have no choice.   
  
They have yet to speak a word to each other in the three years that they have attended the school. Peggy doesn't venture out of her close knit friends, fellow Slytherins and a sole Ravenclaw. Anything beyond is far too messy and leaves her regretting every interaction.   
  
"I've always found tasseography so interesting. I thought it was just something muggles had made up to spook each other." Carol holds the cup close in an attempt to see a clear image. Peggy can tell by the way she squints her eyes that Carol's glasses don't work well. Why can't she just use a spell to fix it?   
  
"Muggles can barely walk and function as basic living beings, let alone come up with something all on their own."   
  
Peggy knows her words sting. It is no secret that Carol is a first generation wizard. That's all she speaks of half the time. She is proud of herself, and Peggy doesn't understand why. Coming from a line of muggles was disgusting.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Carol leave it at that and goes back to the leaves. She looks to the side to read the textbook. "An angel. A bearer of good news, especially love."   
  
As if Peggy never said a word to hurt her, Carol smiles deviously. She leans over the table a smidgen and drops her voice.   
  
"The great Peggy Carter to fall in love?"   
  
Peggy squints her eyes before harshly scoffing. She quickly picks up the cup to end that discussion before it even begins. She is no fan of speaking of her romantic life, especially with someone as strange as Carol.   
  
"Your leaves seem to be in the shape of a basket," Peggy glances to her book for a mere second, "An addition to your family. It will likely be through, a relationship or by adoption."   
  
Carol's face swells with joy, as if this is the best news she's going to hear all day. Even her cheeks grow pink to add to her girlish delight.   
  
"I was hoping for something good. I don't think it gets much better than that!"   
  
Peggy put the cup back on it's saucer, going back to her book. She could feel Carol's eyes look at her for a moment before looking to the teacher. It is the end of the discussion.   
  
"Carol! What'd ya get?"   
  
Carol looks to her friend who is at the table in front of them. It's Tony Stark, one of her best friends. He holds a cup in his hand but doesn't seem to care about being careful with it. He remembers what he has well enough anyway.   
  
"A basket!" Carol speaks with pride. She watches Tony smile as well. He mumbles something about a new addition before turning back around. He mumbles something but Carol is too far away to catch it. Though, if she is being honest, she probably doesn't want to know what he mumbles.   
  
She returns her attention back to Peggy, who's only reading her book. Carol contemplates what she could bring up in order to start a conversation again. Though as she opens her mouth, the clock on the wall lets out a soft chime.   
  
Time to leave.   
  
Carol huffs to herself before heading out of class. She'll talk to Peggy again. Prove to her that muggles aren't so bad...   
  
Yeah, that was a good plan.


	2. picking fights

It is always in bad interest to do homework in the common room. It's rarely ever quiet, always bustling with Slytherins.

Though here Peggy is, quill and papers in her lap. She tries to focus on the words on her paper but they do nothing short of floating off the page. It's a lost cause, truly.

“Doing work yet again. D’think you're in the wrong house if you keep it up like that.” Bucky jumps over the back of the couch just to land next to Peggy. With only seconds to think, she sends her quill and paper to stay floating in the air just above them.

“I'll end up in jail if you continue to do that. You're lucky I sent the items up when I did,” Peggy said. She stands up on the tip of her toes, grabbing the items out of the air. She is thankful the ink is still in the jar and not all over her paper.

Soft tisking could be heard just a ways off, causing both Peggy and Bucky to turn their heads. “I’d love to see that fight.”

“Shut up, Natasha.”

Mere seconds pass before the two begin arguing. Peggy watches the two from her spot, bickering in front of the lit fireplace. She rolls her eyes and collects her things. This isn't the place to work.

As Peggy walks out, she passes Steve. She stops him by grabbing his arm.

“Bucky and Natasha are fighting. Take care of it before I come back.”

With that, she disappears from the common room.

* * *

The air nips against Peggy’s skin. She is quickly reminded that the Yule season is quickly approaching. Though the sun is out today, which helps to keep her nice and warm.

Finding a spot is easy. Right under a tree, not far from the lake. Other students are out too, keeping themselves busy as they enjoy a free day. It’s easy for Peggy to block them out as she begins her paper again.

She's near done with her paper when an object whizzes past her. Peggy holds her paper close, heart racing as fast as a train.

A lanky boy, a mess of curls and a smile, picks up the object by her. He looks to Peggy and notices her expression. The way her eyebrows are knit together and a frown is etched on her face.

“So sorry! Won't happen again,” he says before running off to a group of friends nearby. Peggy takes only a moment before figuring out who he is.

Peter Parker. Supposedly the smartest third year, yet is shoved into Hufflepuff. As well, Peggy also hears he’s smack dab in the middle of a love triangle with two boys from Gryffindor. She feels bad for him. Not one, but two Gryffindors? Sounds tragic to her.

She looks back to her paper to focus, but after a few moments, the group has moved closer to her. They're tossing around a muggle object, laughing loudly as they run back and forth.

“Good job, Rhodey! Now toss it to Tony, and run past the tree.” Carol is just a few feet away, bundles of yellow muggle clothes on her. Peggy understands they’re free to wear normal clothes when not in class, but Carol in clothes from the muggle world? The thought is enough to make her roll her eyes.

As it seems, Carol has plenty of friends. Peggy recognizes most of them, but they aren’t worth her time to acknowledge. She goes about her business and attempts to return to her paper.

“Watch out!”

SHMACK!

Peggy freezes her items in the air just in time as she’s barreled into. Tony lay over her, but is quick to scramble up. He quickly pats himself off before offering Peggy a hand.

“So sorry about that, Peg. I didn’t mean to go past the tree.”

Unexplainable anger fills Peggy as she struggles to get to her feet. She is going to give them all a piece of her mind, and they’ll regret ever crossing her path.

“For a Ravenclaw, you’re nothing more than a useless knob! Wait, I should at least give knobs credit. They’re not as dumb as you!”

Tony frowns, but he quickly hides it behind a placid face. “Calm down, Peg. It was an accident.”

“I don’t care. It’s not my fault you were stupid enough to get yourself into it. You think you can just apologize and be forgiven. That’s not how the world works, Anthony.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Rhodey steps between the two to create some distance, “It was an accident. We’ll go somewhere else so we don’t disturb you. We’re sorry.”

Peggy takes a step back and huffs. She messes with her hair for a moment. It takes all that’s in her not to spew venom. “Good.”

She collects her items and begins to walk away. Maybe she could work in the hidden hallways. Those don’t have much foot traffic.

As she begins to walk away, she can hear the group talking rather loudly. Peggy ducks behind a tree as soon as she hears her name.

“I feel bad about what happened. Peggy was just working on her paper,” Carol said, walking to the tree Peggy was just at. She kicks a twig before hugging herself. Rhodey rubs her shoulder and offers a kind smile.

“Everything’s gonna be alright. Peggy will get over it. We said sorry and that’s all we can do.” The friends all mutter an agreement. Peggy feels somewhat bad, but she can’t let herself relent. She has an image to maintain and Carol’s little friend group will not let that crumble.

“She was being a really crummy person anyway. She really is a slytherin. No wonder her parents don’t like her. “

All Peggy could see was red. She quickly removes herself from the tree and charges straight for Tony Stark. The friends scramble to stop her but Peter jumps straight in front of Tony.

“Hey, leave him alone. He’s right, ya know. You’re a really crummy person.”

Peggy cocks her head to the side ever so slightly, and squints her eyes. She thought of the spell that doesn’t have to be spoken. Suddenly, Peter is upside down in the air, being held by the ankle. Peggy watches the friends scramble to get him down.

“Think before you speak next time, you piece of scum.” Peggy spits on Tony, glares at Carol, and truly marches off this time. She doesn’t need to hear what they have to say about her. She already knows the words coming out of their mouths.

* * *

As soon as Carol’s away from her friends, she’s a heap of tears in the stairway. She feels terrible for what happened. It’s all her fault.

Peter is okay, thankfully. All the spell did was give him a good scare. He hugged Carol just to reassure her everything was okay. He wasn’t angry at her, or anyone, except Peggy. Even then, he’d forgive her soon enough.

Carol removes the bright yellow scarf from her neck to wipe away her own tears. She feels such overwhelming guilt and it’s hard to calm down. She knows in the scheme of it all, it really isn’t her fault. Though knowing she suggested playing the stupid muggle game…

It takes some time to collect herself. Carol wants to call her parents and tell them what happened, but she knows she can’t. Phones aren’t of use in the wizarding world. There’s other reasons, but Carol’s not quite in the mood to bring those up. She’ll cry over one item for now.

Nothing feels harder than standing and walking around as if she feels nothing. She carefully crafts a smile before going on her way to the common room. Carol knows some of her friends will be around the fire, enjoying stories and light-hearted jokes.

She was correct. Around the fireplace and the couches are Carol’s friends. Peter notices her, waving her over. He has a smile on his face and a big sweater on him that he didn’t have before.

Carol easily hides amongst her friends. They’re so into the stories that they can barely notice Carol’s fallen face. She’s thankful Hufflepuffs aren’t known for their extreme joy.


End file.
